Bleach Questions and Dares
by Strawberry-kun15
Summary: Various questions are asked to various Bleach characters. Multiple pairings mentioned. Rated M for language and sexual themes. Please review : .


The next chappy is gonna be Ichigo and Byakuya. Please review with questions and dares. I need at least 12 question and two dares for our beloved strawberry and nii-sama :).

Chapter 1: Grimmjow and Gin

**Are you aware that there is a lot of very...um interesting pictures of you and Ulquiorra on the internet?**

**Grimmjow: **Interesting how?

**Me: **Let me show you. *_Pulls up DeviantArt, on nearby computer and shows him a picture of him and Ulquiorra kissing.*_

**Grimmjow: ** runs through these peoples heads? And I'm not f***king gay!

**Me:** Oh, and there's also pictures of you and Aizen and you and Gin.

**Grimmjow:** Again, I AM NOT F***KING GAY!

**Ok, Gin. Did you really kill Rangiku?**

**Gin: ***_Opens both eyes_* Of course not. I'd never hurt Ran-chan.

**Me: **You do realize that you hurt her by leaving with Aizen, right?

**Gin: **Really? I'm sure she probably hates me now. *_makes sad face_*

**Me: **Don't say that.

**Ok back to you Grimmjow. Which Espada are you closest to?**

**Grimmjow: **Hmm, tough question. I 've slept with quite a few.

**Me: **Oh, reallly? Like who?

**Grimmjow: **Why would I tell you my personal business bitch?

**Me: **Because I have a closet full of truth serum.*_Grins evily*_

**Grimmjow: **Well, I kinda can't remember most of their names.

**Me: **Well who have you slept with lately?

**Grimmjow: **I think it was Halibel...or maybe it was Mila Rose. I can't remember.

**Ok Gin.** **Why did you join Aizen?**

**Gin: **Isn't it obvious?

**Me: **Nope.

**Gin:***_sighs* _For power.

**Me: **Why did you need power,when you were already Captain of the 3rd squad?

**Gin:** Cause I wanted to be more powerful.

**Me: **Why did you say you were a snake?

**Gin: **… *_Opens one eye and winks_*

**Me: ***_Squeals like crazy fangirl_*

**Ok, Grimmjow. What is your opinion on the humans?**

**Grimmjow: **There all weak.

**Me: **Hey I'm human.

**Grimmjow:** Well your weak then.

**Me: **_*Pulls out seringe loaded with anethstesia* _I _will_ put you to sleep.

**Grimmjow: **Oh, yeah. I have a sword capable of peircing the shit out of you.

**Me: ** Ok, on to the next question.

**Gin. Why did you decide to kill Aizen?**

**Gin: **Because I was the only one capable of killing him.

**Me: **I thought Ichigo was supossed to kill him.

**Gin: **That ryoka boy, couldn't have killed him. He was too strong for that kid. 'Sides he ain't as strong as he thinks he is.

**Me: **Hey don't insult Ichi-kun like that.

**Gin:** Well it's true.

**Ok, Grimmjow. Why did you send Ulquiorra into another dimension?**

**Grimmjow: **Oh, that bastard Ulquiorra's always getting into my fights. I just decided that I wouldn't let him this time.

**Me:** Oh ok. But do you know how he came back?

**Grimmjow: **Why would I know that? Why don't you ask the damn guy yourself?

**Me: ***_sweat drops_* Ok, next question.

**Ok, Gin. Are you aware that Rangiku and your Vice Captain got drunk after you left with Aizen and kept telling themselves that they didn't need you and that they would be fine without you?**

**Gin: **Really?

**Me: **Yep.

**Gin:** Oh, I don't want her to drink herself to death over me. *_Looks down ashamed_*

**Me:** Awe, thats so sweet! *_squeals_*

**Ok, Grimmjow. Do you know that one of your nicknames is Grimm-kitty?**

**Grimmjow: **What the f**k? Really?

**Me:** Yup. *_starts peting Grimmjow's head_*

**Grimmjow: ***_starts to purr_* Don't make me kill you!

**Me: **No you won't, you can't stop purring.

**Grimmjow: **I'll cut your hand off.

**Me: **Ok, I'll stop.

**Ok, Gin. What do you of Ichigo's nickname for you? You know, Foxface?**

**Gin:** It was pathetic. And I do not look like a fox!

**Me:** Yeah you do.

**Gin: **No I don't.

**Me:** *_hands him mirror_* Look, at yourself.

**Gin:** Oh, I do kinda look like one.

**Ok, Grimmjow. Do you know that some people pair you up with Nel?**

**Grimmjow: **Hmm...I think I've slept with her too.

**Me: **You man-whore.

**Grimmjow: ***_grins evily_*

**Ok, Gin, last question. How do you truly feel about Rangiku?**

**Gin:** If I tell you...it won't get back to Ran-chan will it?

**Me:** Nope.

**Gin:** Well, I like her a lot. But I'm sure she probably hates me now. *_slouches in his chair looking upset*_

**Me:** Like I said before, don't say that. *_pats his back* _You never know how she could feel towards you.

**Gin:** Yeah, I guess you're right.

**Me: **Ok, now for the dares.

**Grimmjow:** What the f**k are you talking about? What dares? *_looks around nervously_*

**Gin:** Dares? *_looks around seeming confused_*

**Ok, Grimmjow. I dare you to...to play with a ball of yarn, while meowing like the kitty you are.**

**Me: **_*throws ball of yarn*_ Go get it kitty!

**Grimmjow:** *_mumbles* _I hate my life. *_runs after yarn and begins to play with it_* Meow! Meow! Meow! There happy?

**Me:** Nope keep doing it until this chapter is over. *_pulls out camera and starts filming him*_

**Me:** Ok, Gin. I dare you to...talk to Rangiku, just tell her how you feel and maybe she'll consider it.

**Gin: **I don't know if I can _ever_ talk to her again. But...I'll try.

**Me: **Thank you.

**Grimmjow: **Can I stop, now? Plleease?

**Me: **Yup.

**Grimmjow: **Goodbye! *_darts out of room_*

* * *

The next chappy is gonna be Ichigo and Byakuya. Please review with questions and dares. I need at least 12 question and two dares for our beloved strawberry and nii-sama :).


End file.
